


Im gona tell to Aunt May

by Divy_Shakti



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending, Underage Sex, Unhappy Ending, Violation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divy_Shakti/pseuds/Divy_Shakti
Summary: Después de la Guerra Civil, Spiderman el cuál apenas entra al mundillo de los superheroes se da cuenta que no todo es color de rosa
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Im gona tell to Aunt May

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Cómo osas profanar a Peter Parker?  
> Pues si, no hay que romantizar las relaciones con mayores de edad. Y nunca acaba bien o es del todo normal. Hay traumas de por medio, dolor, manipulación. No romanticen la pedofilia.

-Señor Stark, ya no quiero seguir, por favor.

-Vas a hacer exactamente lo que te diga y cómo te diga.

-Señor, esto es demasiado.

-¿Quieres que le diga a la Tía May?

Este último guardó silencio, se mordió el labio inferior con rabia, misma que le dejó los ojos lagrimeando. Se puso en cuclillas bajándole la cremallera al pantalón de marca, color azabache que el de la barba de candado tenía puesto.

.

Después de lo ocurrido en Alemania se abrió un mundo nuevo para Peter, tenía acceso ilimitado a los laboratorios de Industrias Stark en horarios no laborales, se la podía pasar horas ahí, a veces le pedía permiso a Tía May para quedarse en la Torre de los Vengadores para seguir con sus investigaciones en el taller que Tony tenía ahí. Pero muchas de las cosas que podía disfrutar eran secretas, como el hecho de que él mismo ayudaba en la elaboración de algunas armaduras de Tony o de su propio traje de Spiderman. Ahora, el arácnido era el patiño de Iron Man en algunas misiones.

Mientras Tony disfrutaba de la compañía de Peter, aunque no lo admitiera tenía muchas cosas que le recordaban a cierto caballero rubio de corazón noble que ahora no estaba a su lado. A veces se le abrían los ojos como un plato, la interpretación del bien y del mal del arácnido eran similares a las del Capitán América, era un chico que hechizaba al hablar de sus fines altruistas a favor del indefenso.

Pero todo cambió cuando llegaron las vacaciones de invierno y Tony había invitado a la familia Parker a pasar una semana en su casa en Malibú. Una reconstruida, claro está.

.

Tía May, por su trabajo, no podía quedarse toda la semana pero aceptó un par de días, los cuales conformaban Noche Buena y Navidad, caso similar a los demás adultos invitados. Peter se quedaría solo con Stark, eso de alguna manera le aterraba. Incluso cuando Peter le comentó esto al mismo Rhodey, este se impresionó al saber que su amigo no hubiera hecho una gran fiesta con un montón de desconocidos y con todo el licor que pudiera tener.

En cambio, aquel par de días se conformó con una pequeña cena donde estaban Rhodey, Vision, Pepper, Tía May, Tony y el chico. La cena se llevó a cabo entre algunos chistes y pequeñas bromas casuales. A Peter le gustaba ver a su tía tan feliz después de aquel suceso devastador.

Terminada la velada Rhodey se acercó en privado a Peter:

-Lo que pasó en Siberia le afectó mucho.

El chico, con aquella posición tan cohibida que lo caracterizaba, cruzando los brazos más para protegerse que para imponer, miró con asombro a la máquina de guerra, quien ya se estaba acostumbrando a sus prótesis.

-Nadie sabe qué pasó realmente, solo el Capitán América podría hablar de ello. Y... no tenemos forma de contactarlos, ¿sabes?

-¿Y lo han intentado? -Peter encorvó la espalda, mirando lo mismo que veía el moreno, un azul profundo entre el cielo y el mar. Solo por el movimiento de las olas se sabe dónde empieza uno y termina el otro, además la luna menguante ayudaba un poco.

-El señor Stark no ha deseado buscarlos. –Vision apareció a sus espaldas. -Con la convicción del señor Stark los habría encontrado en un lapso reducido, lamentablemente, el tener los recursos y tener la voluntad son dos vectores distintos.

Se quedaron un momento viendo las olas chocar en el acantilado, aquel silencio los dirigió a mirar a Tony al mismo tiempo, sonreía tomando un poco de Cocoa en su taza de Iron Man mientras coqueteaba con la tía de Parker. Eso extrañó a los tres: a Peter por la clara razón de que era su tía, Rhodey por el hecho de ser una mujer pasada en años para Stark y Vision por la simpleza de ser Vision, el amor nunca ha sido su fuerte y a pesar de todo no sabía cómo explicar aquel hueco que la Bruja Escarlata le había dejado.

-Le haces bien, chico. -se acercó el militar para revolverle el cabello al menor. -Eres lo que necesitaba en estos momentos.

Este sintió que había hecho el mayor descubrimiento de toda su vida, que tan equivocado estaba.

.

-Oye, mocoso.

Peter fue llamado en esa forma desabrida tan característica de Stark, en lo que este se sentaba después de despedir a la tía del chico y a todos los demás que seguían con sus asuntos cotidianos. Vision había optado por regresar a la Torre de los Vengadores en caso de que algo ocurriera.

-¿Si Señor Stark? -le dijo sentándose en el sofá frente a él, dándose cuenta de lo que más temía al estar solo con Stark, realmente solos.

-Nunca me has contado como fue que adquiriste tus poderes. -le dijo en lo que abría una botella de whisky. Esto extrañó demasiado al menor, siempre lo veía con una taza de café o con aquel líquido verde algo asqueroso, que le ofrecía de vez en cuando con algas marinas y Tumeric.

-Pues fue un accidente... -mencionó el chico, rememorando lo sucedido. -En una excursión escolar, una de las arañas del laboratorio se escapó y terminó mordiéndome en la mano, de hecho aún se ve la pequeña cicatriz. Me sentía tan mal que tuvieron que llamar a Tío Ben para recogerme, por dos días me quede en mi casa. Lo que dijo el doctor fue que era una pequeña fiebre, quizá producto de un mal alimento. En aquellos tiempos me la pasaba comiendo cosas de la calle, me podía dar ese lujo, ¿sabe? Pero no, era el efecto de la picadura, no fue algo de la noche a la mañana, simplemente de la nada llegaron los poderes a mí.

-¿Y eso es todo? -se había tomado el primer vaso de golpe.

-Pues... sí. -toda aquella anécdota la había contado mirando hacia el suelo, aunque el sonido del vaso chocando contra la mesa le obligó a mirar a Stark a los ojos.

-¿No hay alguna razón trascendental para ser un superhéroe? -dijo entre comillas el hombre de mayor edad.

-Pues... -se escuchaba el sonido de la botella siendo vaciada en el vaso. -No vale la pena contarla.

Stark hizo una mueca de desagrado. -Estás en tu casa, has lo que quieras. -se levantó del sofá. Desilusionado, probablemente sus expectativas sobre el arácnido habían cambiado o quizá él mismo genio esperaba que la historia del chico y la del Capitán fueran similares-Viernes, el joven Parker tiene acceso a mi laboratorio personal.

-Muchas gracias señor... -Peter no pudo terminar de hablar pues el hombre con barba de candado se había levantado, dejando el vaso medio lleno en la mesa de centro y llevándose la botella.

El niño ya había visto de cierta manera esa faceta del mayor, sabía que no era la persona amable y caritativa que mostraba a las luces, a su tía y a sus demás amigos. A veces a él le tocaba lidiar con el Stark irritado por no haber conectado unos circuitos bien, o por haber olvidado calibrar ciertos formatos, incluso por haber pedido un late con cerezas en vez de un moka con cerezas.

Pepper, que rara vez se aparecía cuando sabía que Stark no rondaba cerca, independientemente del lugar, le pedía a Parker que fuera paciente, pero que tampoco dejara que Tony se pasara de listo. Era un niño amargado, berrinchudo, curtido, sarcástico, de casi cuarenta años. A veces aquel adulto no sabía definir lo que era la amistad.

.

Tony no se presentó todo el día en el taller, en cambio Peter estaba diseñando nuevas presentaciones del lanzamiento de su telaraña, algunas en forma de red y otras en forma de chacos, en eso sonó su celular.

-May. -hablaba con el celular pegado a la oreja, ya que a veces olvidaba que aquellas cosas tenían altavoz. Siguió con el atornillador de cruz ajustando el cartucho.

-Peter... -aquel tono de voz le decía que algo estaba mal.

-¿Pasa algo? -Peter indagó, la mujer de seguro estaba con una sonrisa forzada.

-No ocurre nada amor. -al fin pudo soltar su dilema. -¿No eres un inconveniente para Stak? Digo, quedarse una noche no es lo mismo que quedarse una semana.

Peter suspiró con alivio al ver que ese era el problema de su tía. -No te preocupes. -ya el cuello le dolía por la posición en la que tenía dicho dispositivo.

-Probablemente harías una fiesta e invitarías a algunas chicas. -uno de los cartuchos rodó hasta quedar frente una puerta de metal.

-Tía no digas eso. -se levantó a recoger lo que cayó por la sorpresa. -¿Qué clase de chico crees que soy?

La mujer suspiró con alivio al escucharlo. -Bueno, pero no olvides...

Peter no pudo percibir en qué dirección se había ido el cartucho. Buscaba por el suelo a gatas hasta que fue Babas quien le indicó el camino llegando a toparse con dicha puerta, al parecer estaba protegida por código escrito, eso le parecía extraño.

-Bueno tía, no va a pasar nada, te hablo mañana ya es muy noche.

-Buenas noches Peter, te quiero. Y no le des problemas a Tony. -dicho aquello colgó.

Con el cartucho en la mano miró de reojo la "cerradura", misma que no concordaba con la seguridad de aquella puerta y el resto de la casa, ya que todas las contraseñas eran verbales. Regresó a sus menesteres, sin embargo ya no era lo mismo pues le había entrado la curiosidad. No pasaban ni cinco minutos en los que había estado viéndole otra vez, luchando internamente por no meterse demasiado en la vida del mayor. Ahora no solo estaba en sus ojos sino también en su mente.

.

Ya en la noche, el arácnido con su habilidad se escabulló en el cuarto privado del mayor para buscar alguna pista que le dijera cómo acceder a lo que estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Al ingresar, un aroma imprégnate a alcohol entró a sus fosas nasales. "¿Cuántas botellas de whiskey había tomado?". La pila de botellas lo explicaba. En efecto, no era solo whisky, también algunas botellas de vino y champagne. Con la mirada trató de buscar al responsable de tal acto.

Sus ojos se abrieron de una forma estrepitosa cuando escuchó el sonido del retrete, no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que esconderse debajo de la cama. Desde abajo vio los pies de Stark tambaleándose hasta llegar a su cama mientras lo escuchaba blasfemar:

-Estúpido. -Peter seguía viendo sus pies, los cuales estaban muy separados. -Estúpido capi-paleta, con sus estúpidos ojos azules y sus estúpidos dientes perfectos. -se podía notar la rabia al decir eso. -Esta navidad tenía que ser la primer navidad que todos los vengadores debíamos pasar juntos. Era la navidad en la que había terminado todo con Pepper para darte una oportunidad a ti.

Se levantó de nuevo para acercarse al pequeño mini bar y tomar una botella de lo que fuera. Le dio un trago profundo perdiéndose en sus recuerdos, recuerdos de promesas vacías que nunca ocurrieron.

-Nunca ocurrieron, maldita sea, porque él es un asesino, te fuiste con un asesino y me dejaste solo en Siberia. -el llanto comenzó a reinar en la habitación, junto con una sarta de maldiciones. -Estúpido Steve Rogers. -regresó a su cama todavía tambaleándose. -Ojalá nunca vuelvas. Ojalá, ojalá. –y sin más cayó en la cama.

Peter se había quedado ahí hasta que el mayor dejó de llorar, de maldecir y de recordar al Capitán América. "Steve esto", "capi-paleta lo otro", "estúpido rubio de mierda", cosas así. Peter nunca se imaginó que Tony había mantenido una relación con el Capitán América y menos que "el señor Stark" fuera esa clase de hombres. Había leído su biografía poco después de lo ocurrido en Alemania.

Y en efecto, con el pasar de los años, la actitud del hombre de hierro cambiaba a pasos agigantados, tanto en los productos de Industrias Stark como los actos de caridad. El millonario, playboy, científico, filántropo también era un humano y por al menos unos años fue más humano.

Escucharlo tan vulnerable le causó ternura. Cuando notó que el señor Stark se encontraba dormido salió de debajo de la cama y le tapó con la sábana, pudiendo apreciar por un momento el rostro de su mentor. Le recordó el suyo de cuando era niño y lloraba todas las noches tratándose de explicar por qué sus padres se habían ido así nada más dejándole solo, escuchando la frase que tía May decía constantemente mientras le sobaba la espalda y le daba un beso en la frente. Acto que Peter también repitió en ese momento mientras susurraba: -Él ya no está, pero yo sigo aquí.

Sus sentidos le habían fallado "señor Stark" como le decía Peter, aprovechó la situación para tomar de la nuca al más joven dándole un beso en los labios. El menor no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquel hecho, solo se dejó hacer, quizá después de aquello todo terminaría... "¿Terminaría, verdad? El dolor, la tristeza, ¿sería el final?", pensó para sí mismo el castaño de cabello ondulado.

-¿Se-se-señor Stark? -dijo el menor, quien estaba rojo como un tomate. Cómo era posible que su primer beso hubiera sido de la forma más inesperada, y no solo eso, sino con un hombre.

A pesar de todo no podía detenerlo, aquellos labios terminaron siendo guiados hasta recorrer el cuello del menor. –Steve... -arrastraba las palabras, sus labios, su cuerpo, el alma todo al mismo tiempo. Mientras la mente de Peter estaba en shock por lo ocurrido.

-Todo estará bien. -repetía constantemente como un mantra para sentirse consiente, aunque también se sentía responsable abrazando lo que podía de un Anthony con camisa de tirantes y pantalonera Nike.

El mayor solo se limitó en desabotonar aquella camisa a cuadros azul y levantar la polera blanca del menor, sin apreciar aquellos pezones rosados simplemente los mordió, escuchando leves gemidos del menor. Tony tocaba aquel cuerpo, notando lo sobre desarrollado que era para un niño de su edad. "Es tan parecido a él, ¿por qué no está conmigo?".

Stark se encontraba en un estado mecánico, haciéndole al menor lo que alguna vez Steve le había hecho a él. No era lo mismo, sin embargo, de una manera u otra le estaba ayudando a olvidar.

Mientras con una mano derecha del millonario bajaba por la espalda ajena, la izquierda buscaba bajarse la pantalonera. Cada acto era peor que él otro. El mocosono debió bajar la mirada pero lo hizo, y pudo apreciar el pene erecto de Stark, más grande que él suyo por mucho.

La monotonía de las palabras que expresaban cada uno se resumían en un "todo está bien" por parte de Peter y un "Steve" por parte de Tony. Claro, exceptuando los jadeos y gemidos que respectivamente cada uno pronunciaba.

Peter frunció el ceño, apretando sus ojos igual que sus labios, gracias a sus dientes. La mano intrusa de Tony estaba tocando sus nalgas, así como también uno de sus dedos trataba de llegar a su entrada. No sabía si agradecer o no el tener puestos los jeans.

Sin demora, el millonario posó sus dientes en aquel botón y zíper votándolos, dejando a Parker descubierto de la cintura para abajo. El menor trataba de cruzar las piernas para no mostrar su vergüenza. Una cosa era peor que la otra.

-Basta de sutilezas. –Stark había roto con aquel dialogo monótono, con sus suplicas hacia el Capitán América.

Ya después de aquello el niño que estaba dejando de ser niño cerro los ojos. Si Peter hubiera tenido los ojos abiertos habría notado que el de barba de candado le miraba con malicia y ganas de devorarlo. Con las fuerzas que habían llegado de quien sabe dónde, Tony giró al menor poniéndolo en cuatro. El mayor comenzó a frotar su miembro entre sus nalgas.

Peter no quería ver ni saber nada de lo que le estaban haciendo, era más fácil hundir su cara en la almohada con olor a whiskey que ver lo que le estaba ocurriendo. No podía con las sensaciones que lo estaban matando, y el miembro del mayor amenazaba con entrar de un solo tajo. Peter abrió sus ojos como platos, soltando un grito más que un gemido, y sin sutileza comenzó a ser embestido.

.

No sabía qué hora era, lo último que tenía en sus recuerdos era un Stark gritándole por haberlo abandonado. Miró hacía todas partes encontrándose completamente solo en el cuarto de Stark. Al levantarse un fuerte dolor en la cadera apareció, junto con unas punzadas en su vientre. Pero no importaba, quería llegar a su cuarto lo más rápido posible y poderse dar una larga ducha.

.

Rhodey estaba luchando sus propias batallas. Pepper se había cansado de tener que lidiar con un niño todo el tiempo, un niño que nunca aprendería a crecer.

La vida de Anthony Edward Stark se estaba tornando miserable, quizá la única persona que lo había amado sabiendo los riesgos fue Steve, o eso se hizo creer hasta que se largó con aquel "soldado de pacotilla".

Tony siempre estuvo solo, siempre fue el menos importante, incluso para sus padres siempre fueron los trabajos más importante que aquellas necesidades que tenía. El dinero no cubría suficientemente bien los baches que tenía su corazón.

El día que vio "al mocoso" en aquellos videos que había encontrado su inteligencia personal en turno, y al ver lo vulnerable que era, no dudó ni un segundo en usarlo. Independientemente de que se lastimara en el proceso, quizá por ello solo se encargó en que su traje fuera estético y no contara más que con la protección necesaria para cubrir su identidad. Y al mismo tiempo se encargó de buscar su debilidad más profunda. Cada que lo usaba y el niño se rebelaba no había palabras más mágicas que:

-Le diré a tía May si no coperas.

Para Peter cada vez eran más grandes las amenazas de Tony, y por ende, más secretos acumulados de las cosas de las que se podía enterar Tía May eran mayores. No se dio cuenta en qué se había convertido, ya no sabía en qué momento las responsabilidades se habían tornado en obligaciones, ya no quería continuar. Pero así era la vida, el conocer a Tony Stark fue lo mejor y lo peor que le pudo haber pasado.

.

Sonaba música Jazz en el piano de aquel elegante restaurante decorado en imitación de mármol, o al menos eso creía Parker mirando aquellas lámparas cuadradas. Había sillas y mesas de Teca cubiertas de manteles de algodón blanco, y cuadros minimalistas o abstractos de Polock y Mondrían en los muros. El chico que observaba todo esto con detenimiento vestía un elegante smoking comprado por Stark, era gris con una camisa azul claro y corbata azul oscura.

-Señor Stark, no era necesario que hiciera esto.

-Eres Spiderman, esto es poco de lo que te he podido ofrecer. Es una muestra de agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho.

-Yo diría que es una forma de hacerme sentir más culpable. -susurró entre dientes.

Stark solo le sonrió con malicia, le encantaba cuando ponía esa cara de enojo, era la misma cara que hacia Steve cuando algo no era correcto, aquel rostro que le mostraba a la gente que no era justa. O aquella mirada que hacía después de que Tony cometía algún error en las misiones, y después ello terminaban en cualquier lugar que los caprichos de Tony los mandaran para desfogar su placer. Le gustaba la forma en la que Steve decía "Tony" con tanta rabia.

-Lamento llegar tarde, él trabajo era un poco demandante el día de hoy.

-No se preocupe Señorita Parker, Peter y yo no estábamos hablando de nada en especial. –Tony miró al chico, guiñándole el ojo de la misma manera que la primera vez que se conocieron.

-No era nada importante tía, solo un poco de física cuántica. -Peter sonrió con mucho esfuerzo.

-Y energía termodinámica. -concluyó Stark.

Ella solo sonrió ante aquellas palabras excéntricas, tomando el menú que un mesero le acercaba con gentileza y mirando que podría comer de aquel sofisticado recinto, sin lucir ni presuntuosa ni modesta.

El castaño mayor aprovechó la distracción del familiar para poner su mano en el regazo del menor, tratando de dirigir aquella mano un poco más arriba. Peter solo tomó el menú en sus manos y se cubrió exclamando en voz alta.

-¡Señor Stark! ¡¿Qué me recomienda?! -en eso se acercó el mencionado, quitando la mano y susurrando entre dientes. -¿Qué cree que hace? -zafó la mano de golpe poniéndola al costado. Podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando estaban ellos solos, pero no podía hacerle eso enfrente de Tía May.

Tony solo reía, había podido sacarle esa mirada desafiante. Entonces levantó amabas manos para tomar su propio menú.

-Te recomiendo la codorniz estilo bravucón, dicen que esta receta en especial la hizo uno de los chef más jóvenes de aquí en la pre-inauguración.

-¡Claro! ¡Le tomaré la palabra señor Stark! -Peter miró a su familiar. -¿Tía, ya decidiste?

Pasando una tarde amena entre chistes, anécdotas y recetas de cocina, el de la barba de candado se tuvo que disculpar ya que tenía una junta de negocios repentina. Desde que su copresidenta había pedido un puesto más acorde a su relación, él tenía que invertir más tiempo en Industrias Stark. Eso lo hastiaba, pero al mismo tiempo lo retenía en Nueva York y podía vigilar más de cerca a su pequeña araña.

Desde la visión de Peter, el menor ya se estaba resignando a ser el producto de los fetiches del "señor Stark". Eso de tener acceso ilimitado a los laboratorios de Industrias Stark en horarios no laborales, y el taller personal de Tony, era algo fascinante a veces.

.

No sabía en qué momento había vuelto a aquel lugar, la casa en Malibú del señor Stark. Recordar el beso le llenaba de rabia. Él siempre imaginó que su primer beso se lo daría Mary Jane, uno de esos besos simples, húmedos y tiernos. Posteriormente saldrían a algún parque tomados de la mano, y quizá en algunos años, aunque algunos lo consideraran anticuado, perder su virginidad. Claro, el ser un superhéroe le cambia la vida a muchos.

Estaba reacomodando algunos cables del guante de Stark. El genio se acercó por detrás tomando uno de sus glúteos para luego seguir por su camino a la dichosa culposa puerta por la cual una cosa había llevado al otro problema. Vio por primera vez cual era el código: 04-07-1918. Al parecer había tomado algo de ahí, pensando en si ponerlo o no en su bolsillo, para después volverlo a dejar en el lugar donde estaba.

-¿Señor Stark? -el único respeto que le quedaba de aquel hombre. -¿Qué hay en aquella puerta?

El susodicho cerró la puerta de golpe y levantando el pecho respondió. -Algo que no importa.

El menor suspiró y siguió con su trabajo acomodando los cables blanco, rojos y azules donde deberían. -Bueno.

.

A las cinco de la mañana se levantó de la cama de Anthony para dirigirse al laboratorio, puso el código en la pantalla el mismo que él señor Stark había puesto hace pocas horas 04-07-1918. La puerta de aquella caja se abrió. Creía que se encontraría con alguna usb con información importante o alguna joya valiosa, pero su expresión cambió cuando vio que era un celular rudimentario, ni siquiera tenía internet o bluetooth.

"Por alguna razón lo valora Stark, ¿el futurista con eso?", pensó para sí mismo. Al encenderlo notó que aún tenía suficiente batería, vio que no había nada en las imágenes, sin embargo poseía un solo contacto. No dudó un solo segundo y llamó.

Solo tardó dos segundos para escuchar la voz del otro lado. -¿Tony?

Peter podía reconocer esa voz. -No. -quizá lo que necesitaba era alguien que lo ayudara, alguien que pudiera salvarle de esa situación. Lo que necesitaba era al hombre del otro lado de la línea. -Soy el chico de Queens.

-Oh, ya veo. -en eso se sintió preocupado. -¿Le pasó algo a Tony? ¿Está bien?

El menor comenzó a reír de la misma manera que Tony, con un amargo sarcasmo. -Estaría mejor si tú estuvieras a su lado. El mayor no supo qué responder y las lágrimas de Peter se desbordaron. -Ya no puedo, no puedo más.

En eso su sentido arácnido se hizo presente, cerró la puerta y puso el celular debajo de la mesa usando una de sus telarañas para pegarle. En la mente de Parker apareció algo de esperanza. "Si Stark me amenaza con contarle a May, yo le amenazo contándole a Rogers".

Lo siguientes sonidos que escuchó el Capitán América le partieron el corazón. Su alma trataba de dar una muestra de rabia hacía el de la barba de candado, no podía. Así es como un héroe se hace villano de la noche a la mañana. Claro, todo depende del cristal con que se mire o en este caso telaraña.


End file.
